Slow dances
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gail Delaney. Ce qui avait suffit jusqu’à maintenant, ne ‘suffit’ plus, et cela prend un weekend et un mariage pour qu’ils l’admettent. SJ.


**Slow Dances**

**Auteur**** : Gail R. Delaney**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Genre: Romance – romance – rien que de la romance. Aidez-moi, mon Dieu (je cite l'auteur)

Pairing : Sam/Jack, tout Sam/Jack… rien que Sam/Jack

Résumé : Ce qui avait suffit jusqu'à maintenant, ne '_suffit'_ plus, et cela prend un week-end et un mariage pour qu'ils l'admettent.

Rating : PG 13

Timeline: Juste avant Lost City 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Jack, Sam, Teal'c ... none of them. I just have a muse that won't be quiet until I get this down 'on paper'. Then maybe she'll let me get back to my manuscript. I don't write these for money, just my own satisfaction

Note du traducteur : cette fic est la première d'une trilogie qui s'intitule 'Awakening', mais elle peut se lire seule sans problème.

Le pseudo de l'auteur sur le site est Kissherjack (sur sa page, vous trouverez le lien vers son site perso).

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**19 heures - Complexe de Cheyenne Mountain**

« Carter ! Hé, Carter ! »

Sam s'arrêta trois mètres avant le dernier point de contrôle menant à l'extérieur de Cheyenne Mountain, et se retourna pour voir son supérieur, Jack O'Neill, trottiner vers elle. Elle essaya de ne pas remarquer combien il était sexy dans sa veste noire en cuir et son jeans décoloré.

« Aviez-vous besoin de quelque chose, mon colonel ? »

« Non », dit-il, ralentissant quand il la rejoignit. « Je pensais simplement que je… vous savez… marcher avec vous… un truc comme ça. »

Sam sourit. « Merci, monsieur. »

Ils signèrent tous les deux le registre de l'airman posté à l'entrée et sortirent dans l'air frais de la soirée. Avec le début de l'automne, l'obscurité tombait de plus en plus tôt, et les jours de soleil manquaient à Sam. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'aller au travail au milieu de la nuit et de rentrer chez elle au milieu de la nuit. C'était soit cela, soit elle avait déménagé à Anchorage et était piégée pendant six mois d'obscurité.

Elle remonta son sac sur son épaule et pêcha ses clés de voiture dans sa poche.

« Gros sac. Vous allez quelque part ? »

« Juste un petit week-end à Denver. Je ne voulais pas tout laisser dans le coffre toute la journée », répondit-elle, ses pensées s'égarant sur les raisons de ce voyage. Et comment ses plans étaient différents de ceux qu'elle avait prévus au départ.

« Quelque chose de sympa ? »

Jack glissa sa main sous la sangle du sac et l'ôta de son épaule, et le transféra sur la sienne. Sam fut reconnaissante pour l'aide. Le grand bleu sur son omoplate, résultat d'une chute brutale sur P37-222, palpitait sous le poids. Ils descendirent côte à côte les rangées de voitures différentes, 4x4 et berlines, jusqu'au fond du parking.

« Non. Eh bien – oui, je suppose. Ca aurait pu. »

Les sourcils de Jack se haussèrent, posant silencieusement la question : 'pourriez-vous expliquer ?' Sam gloussa doucement de sa propre indécision. « Je vais à un mariage. Une amie chère du temps du MIT se marie. »

« Oh. C'est… bien », dit-il, son ton disant clairement qu'il ne savait pas si ça l'était ou pas.

Ils atteignirent sa voiture, et elle ouvrit le coffre. Jack rangea le sac à l'intérieur à côté du sac de vêtements noir qu'elle avait soigneusement étalé à plat ce matin. Il posa son bras au-dessus de sa tête sur le coffre ouvert. La position souleva sa veste, découvrant son abdomen dur sous son t-shirt et la façon dont la ceinture usée de son jean le serrait juste comme il fallait. Sam se força à détourner les yeux, se rappelant silencieusement que ce genre de pensées était dangereux.

Erreur.

Contre le règlement.

Tout simplement… mal.

« Oh, c'est bien. Je veux dire, c'est bien pour Erin. Simplement je- » Il la regarda attendant la suite. Sam soupira. « Quand j'ai répondu, je lui ai dit que je viendrais avec quelqu'un. »

« Ooohh », dit-il. « Paul ? Non… Pat… Attendez…Pete ? »

Les joues de Sam rougirent, choisissant d'ignorer 'l'oubli' sarcastique de Jack du nom de Pete. Elle n'en avait pas parlé avec Jack depuis ce jour dans l'ascenseur quand il lui avait dit qu'elle fredonnait… et les jours fous qui avaient suivi. Il ne savait pas qu'un mois après la capture d'Osiris et que Sarah en soit libérée, Sam avait dit à Pete qu'ils n'avaient pas de futur ensemble. Qu'elle y puisse quelque chose ou pas – l'admette, ou pas – elle aimait Jack et ce n'était simplement pas juste pour Pete que d'essayer de le nier.

Et comment mentionner à l'homme qu'elle aimait qu'elle n'était plus avec un autre homme ? Ce n'était pas exactement une conversation de tous les jours.

« Plus de Pete ? »

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas répondu, et aspira doucement l'air avant de lever les yeux sur le visage de Jack. « Plus de Pete. Plus maintenant. Plus depuis un moment. »

Sam vit le changement dans son expression, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, et se demanda ce que cela voulait vraiment dire. Etait-ce du soulagement ? Etait-il content ? Ou cela compliquait-il seulement les choses à nouveau ? Jack referma le coffre, avec un bruit sourd. Il garda sa main sur le capot de la voiture, s'y appuyant.

« Donc, maintenant, vous n'avez plus de petit ami », affirma-t-il.

« Oui. Et je devrai donner un quelconque prétexte- »

« Je serai chez vous dans quarante cinq minutes. » La coupa-t-il.

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Encore mieux, suivez-moi chez moi. Et nous partirons de là. »

« Mon colonel ? »

Jack sourit largement, un sourire sexy et tentant. « Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller sans petit ami. »

ooooo

Jack déplaça son regard de la route vers Sam sur le siège passager. Elle prit une profonde aspiration et essuya les larmes de ses yeux. Il gloussa doucement à son frissonnant « Oh, Mon Dieu… »

Elle appuya son dos sur le coin formé par le siège et la portière, ses genoux remontés sur sa poitrine. Jack aurait souhaité pouvoir mieux voir son visage, pariant que ses joues étaient rouges et ses lèvres relevées par un grand sourire. Sam prit quelques minutes de plus pour contrôler sa respiration avant de parler.

« Qu'a fait votre supérieur quand il l'a découvert ? »

Jack eut un grand sourire. « Il a dit qu'il était content que le Lieutenant et moi étions capables de résoudre nos problèmes entre nous. »

Le rire de Sam remplit à nouveau la voiture, et Jack le trouva contagieux. Elle leva un genou et tapota sa hanche avec le bout de sa chaussure – un petit coup taquin qui le fit plus que sourire.

« Monsieur, je suis étonnée parfois que vous soyez devenu Colonel. »

Il essaya d'avoir l'air choqué. « Excusez-moi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui peut être un aussi bon leader que vous, et avoir une telle indifférence pour l'autorité. »

Il perçut la taquinerie dans sa voix, mais aima le ton sérieux en dessous. « Ouais, eh bien… » fut la seule explication qu'il donna.

Un silence agréable s'installa dans la voiture après cela. Le bruit de la route avec la légère musique de la radio, si basse que seule la mélodie était audible. Sam aspira l'air longuement et profondément – le relâchant lentement.

« C'était pour quoi ce soupir ? »

« Rien, monsieur. Simplement… reposant. »

« Je pense que nous pourrions laisser tomber le 'monsieur' pour le week-end, Carter. Je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de femmes à cette fête appelant leur petit ami 'monsieur'. »

« Oh, et je suis sûre que la plupart des hommes appelleront leurs compagnes par leur nom de famille ou leur rang ? » Un rire discret se joignit à ses mots. « Et puis… ce sont des amis d'université. »

« Noté. Donc, quel est le plan pour le week-end ? »

Sam changea de position, se tournant pour regarder en avant. L'intimité fut brisée, et Jack se retrouva à le regretter. Rien de nouveau à cela.

« Les parents d'Erin seront les hôtes d'un barbecue à leur maison demain toute la journée. Puis la répétition suivie d'un dîner. Le mariage aura lieu le dimanche après-midi à 1600. Etes-vous sûr de vouloir faire cela, Jack ? »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, distinguant à peine les contours de ses traits dans l'obscurité. « Faire quoi ? »

« Tout ça. Traîner avec des gens que vous ne connaissez pas… qui ne vous connaissent pas. »

« Je suis quelqu'un de bien. »

Sam rit doucement. Il aimait cela quand elle riait, adorait cela quand il était celui qui la faisait rire ainsi.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, aussi pince sans rire que possible.

« Désolée. Bien sûr… vos aptitudes sociales dépassent de loin tous les diplomates que j'ai jamais rencontrés. »

« Est-ce du sarcasme ? »

« Jamais ! » Elle s'arrêta, et du coin de son œil, il la vit le regarder. « Ils vont aussi supposer des choses. »

« Supposer quoi ? »

« Que vous et moi sommes ensemble. »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Laissez-les penser ce qu'ils veulent. » Il déglutit, sa gorge soudain sèche. « Nous connaissons la vérité. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis il entendit sa petite respiration. « Oui. Nous connaissons la vérité. »

ooooo

Sam posa son coude sur le comptoir de l'hôtel et laissa reposer son front dans la main. Elle râla, fermant les yeux pendant un bref moment.

« Etes-vous vraiment sûr que vous n'avez rien de libre ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé, madame. Nous sommes absolument complets avec les invités au mariage, et quand vous avez fait votre réservation, vous aviez demandé une seule chambre. »

Elle grogna et tapota ses doigts sur le bois poli. « Oui, mais- » Elle s'arrêta et secoua la tête. Cet homme n'avait rien à faire qu'elle avait pensé partager une chambre avec un homme, et venait avec un autre.

L'ironie de la chose était que l'homme avec qui elle _prévoyait_ de partager la chambre… ne l'intéressait pas. Et l'homme avec qui elle partageait _maintenant_ une chambre – eh bien, partager une chambre avec lui était un de ses rêves. Dangereux. Très dangereux.

« Tout va bien, Sam ? »

La voix profonde de Jack lui parvint de derrière. Un frisson remonta son épine dorsale, un frisson chaud et agréable. Elle se redressa et leva les yeux sur lui. « Eh bien, seulement un problème mons-Jack. »

« Pas de chambre ? » Il regardait tour à tour elle et le réceptionniste.

« Chambre ? Non. Chambre… oui. »

Son regard sombre se tourna vers elle, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent avant qu'il ne parle. « Oh », dit-il doucement avec un saut de sourcil.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur », dit le réceptionniste. « Mais nous sommes complets avec les autres invités du mariage. »

Sam le dévisagea, attendant de voir ce qu'il dirait… ce qu'il ferait. Un coin de ses lèvres se souleva en un lent, subtil sourire. Son corps se réchauffa, et elle dut se détourner.

« Pas de problème », dit Jack et il prit la clé sur le comptoir. « Chambre 312B ? C'est bon. »

Elle ne put que le regarder alors qu'il soulevait leurs affaires, parvenant d'une manière ou d'une autre à porter sans efforts deux sacs de paquetage et deux valises vers l'ascenseur. Sam secoua finalement la tête et le suivit rapidement. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle le rejoignait, et elle le suivit dans la cabine vide.

Il avait encore le petit sourire ironique sur son visage.

« Vous ne voyez pas de problème avec cela ? »

Jack lui jeta un regard, ajustant les valises baissa son dos. « Il y a un problème seulement si nous en faisons un problème. »

'_Oh, ouais… problème… gros, GROS problème… ENORME problème…'_

« Carter, nous avons dormi l'un à côté de l'autre _combien_ de fois au cours des sept dernières années ? Nous avons partagé des quartiers plus petits que cette chambre d'hôtel. »

Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé la capacité de parler. Son sourire s'élargit et il se pencha vers elle, juste assez pour charger d'électricité l'air dans le petit espace. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sam ? Pensez-vous que vous ne pourrez pas vous contrôler ? »

Sam leva les yeux et fit de son mieux pour lui jeter un regard mauvais, croisant ses bras. « Vous aimeriez. »

Il remua ses sourcils et fit un sourire ironique alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

ooooo

Jack O'Neill avait toujours eu une grande gueule. Ouais, eh bien, sa grande langue l'avait mis dans le pétrin plus d'une fois dans sa carrière militaire. Maintenant, il se retrouvait dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou… et cela ne s'arrangeait pas.

« Je vais… » Sam s'arrêta, indiquant la direction de la salle de bain.

Il acquiesça, laissant le cordon des sacs glisser de ses épaules alors qu'ils atterrissaient sur le lit.

L'unique lit.

Un grand, très grand lit.

Essayant d'ignorer les implications évidentes du partage d'une chambre d'hôtel avec Samantha Carter, il s'occupa d'installer leurs valises dans l'armoire et feuilleta le guide télé laissé sur la table de chevet. Il entendit un clic alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain, et la sentit entrer dans la chambre.

Jack se tourna, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. « Alors, rien de prévu ce soir, » dit-il.

« Non. Voulez-vous… » Elle jeta des regards nerveux sur le lit, puis rapidement reporta son attention sur lui. « Voulez-vous aller manger ? »

« Je pourrais manger. »

Elle sourit et secoua la tête. Jack s'inclina légèrement et fit un geste de son bras vers la porte, lui montrant le chemin. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée… de se porter volontaire pour venir avec elle sur un coup de tête. A quoi pensait-il ? Hello ? Et puis agir comme si partager une chambre d'hôtel avec son second… avec Sam… n'était pas un problème. _'Super idée, Jack. Vraiment super.'_

ooooo

« Je ne crois pas que je puisse manger un autre morceau, » dit Sam avec un gémissement, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise. « Cette nourriture est étonnante. »

« Pas exactement le mess de Cheyenne Mountain. » Jack prit une gorgée de son verre de vin.

Sam le regarda, et réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler l'avoir jamais vu boire du vin. De la bière. Des trucs plus forts… mais jamais un verre de Merlot. Il éloigna le verre de ses lèvres et la regarda.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… Simplement je… » Elle secoua la tête. « Rien. »

Il la regarda pendant quelques battements de cœur. Le même regard lent, apaisant et chaud qu'il avait posé sur elle bien des fois au cours des dernières années, comme s'il voyait davantage quand il la regardait ainsi que les autres ne pouvaient voir. A l'intérieur, elle s'échauffait et se liquéfiait, et finalement elle se força à se détourner.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez plus de place ? »

Il leva l'assiette de gâteau au chocolat qui était au coin de la table depuis dix minutes – la tentant. C'en était un avec trois couches, de la mousse fouettée entre chaque couche – avec un glaçage d'un bon centimètre d'épaisseur et des copeaux de chocolat sur le dessus. Malgré elle, elle se lécha les lèvres.

« Je ne crois pas que je puisse… »

Il connaissait sa faiblesse, et elle savait qu'il savait. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé le gâteau au début du repas, elle aurait parié sa vie sur ça. Et donc à la fin, quand elle dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas manger davantage, il l'avait déjà, prêt.

'_Oh le méchant'_

Il prit sa fourchette et découpa un morceau, le gardant en l'air devant ses lèvres, la regardant alors qu'il ouvrait sa bouche et avalait le gâteau. Elle ne pouvait que le dévisager. Le glaçage colla à ses lèvres, et il hocha la tête alors qu'il mastiquait.

« Superbe. »

« Ca ressemble plus à une expérience religieuse, » dit-elle, baissant les yeux sur l'assiette.

« La religion n'a rien à voir avec ceci. »

Il coupa à nouveau le dessert, un petit morceau en équilibre sur les dents de sa fourchette. Puis il posa son coude sur la table et tendit l'ustensile vers elle. Elle regarda son visage puis le gâteau, et le regarda à nouveau. Il haussa un sourcil et fit un signe de tête.

« Vous savez que vous le voulez. »

'_Eh bien, si je ne peux pas avoir un fantasme décadent, je pourrais me permettre un autre.'_

Sam se pencha avec hésitation, gardant son regard sur lui, et ouvrit sa bouche. Jack lui donna le gâteau avec douceur, et elle ferma ses lèvres sur la fourchette, le laissant la glisser. Le glaçage crémeux et la mousse touchèrent sa langue et elle ferma ses yeux, ronronnant d'extase.

Alors qu'elle le mastiquait, elle marmonna, ouvrant ses yeux pour le voir l'observer. Ses paupières étaient lourdes sur ses yeux sombres, et son regard posé sur sa bouche.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Sam couvrit ses lèvres avec ses doigts, cachant sa langue alors qu'elle léchait ses lèvres. « Je disais 'orgasme par le chocolat'. »

Son regard rencontra brutalement ses yeux.

« Samantha Carter ? Est-ce toi ? »

Sam s'adossa rapidement et pressa une serviette en lin sur ses lèvres. Elle leva les yeux pour voir un visage familier marcher vers eux à travers le restaurant de l'hôtel. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Jane ? Est-ce toi ? »

Elle se leva et enlaça Jane Bellows, une de ses plus proches amies avec Erin à l'université. Quand elle se recula, elle baissa les yeux sur le ventre arrondi de la femme et évalua mentalement à sept mois de grossesse.

« Mon Dieu, Jane. Tu es prête à éclater. »

Jane rit, posant une main sur son ventre rebondi. « Je le ressens ainsi, aussi. Samantha, tu es magnifique. C'est si bon de te voir. »

« C'est bon aussi de te voir. » L'embarras la frappa quand elle réalisa son manque de manières. Elle se retourna vers la table, mais sursauta quand elle trouva Jack se tenant juste derrière elle. Il lui sourit. « Hum, Jane… Voici mon… hum… Colonel… » Soudain, elle perdit la capacité de parler, et ses joues rougirent.

La main de Jack se posa sur le creux de ses reins, et elle haleta presque. Il tendit son autre main à Jane. « Colonel Jack O'Neill. »

Jane prit sa main, et haussa un sourcil approbateur alors qu'elle regardait Sam. « Erin disait que tu amenais un invité. Aucun de nous n'imaginait quelqu'un d'aussi… définitivement masculin. Ravie de vous rencontrer, Colonel. Ou puis-je vous appeler simplement Jack ? »

« Jack, c'est bien. »

« As-tu déjà vu Erin ? » demanda Jane à Sam.

Elle secoua la tête, toujours vivement consciente de la main de Jack dans le creux de ses reins. Il l'avait touchée ainsi avant… pas souvent… mais c'était déjà arrivé, et pourtant le contact était différent à travers les couches de treillis et de la veste pare-balle. Sam chassa ses pensées vagabondes et fit de son mieux pour se concentrer.

« Hum, non. Nous venons juste d'arriver. Je supposais que nous la verrions demain. »

« Oh, au barbecue ! C'est super. » Jane regarda Jack. « Erin va adorer vous rencontrer, Jack. Elle disait à Sam depuis des années qu'il était temps pour elle de trouver quelqu'un. Et vous êtes définitivement _quelqu'un_. »

Le visage de Sam allait s'enflammer sous peu… elle le savait.

« Eh bien, je vais retourner à ma chambre. Phillip garde les enfants, et ça amène habituellement des problèmes. C'était super de vous rencontrer, Jack, et nous nous verrons demain au barbecue. »

Sam enlaça à nouveau Jane avant que sa vieille amie ne se dirige… en se dandinant… vers l'entrée. Elle se rappelait maintenant que Jane avait déjà deux enfants, avec le troisième visiblement en route. A regret, elle admit en elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas gardé un contact aussi proche avec eux au cours des dix dernières années qu'elle aurait dû. Mais le Programme Stargate était une grande partie de sa vie… Le plus simple des choses comme un coup de fil ou envoyer un email semblait difficile.

Elle se retourna pour voir Jack poser quelques billets sur la table et remettre son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière. « Oh, Jack… laissez-moi… »

« Non, » fut sa seule réponse, ne lui laissant aucune place pour argumenter.

Dans un accord silencieux, ils quittèrent le restaurant et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, Sam mordit sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de rassembler assez de nerf pour parler. Elle croisa ses bras et se balança d'avant en arrière.

« Quoi… » demanda Jack.

Elle sursauta, et lui lança un coup d'œil. Il s'appuya sur le mur de l'ascenseur, sa main sur la barre en acier inoxydable qui courait sur les trois côtés. Sans même se forcer, il était l'homme le plus sexy qu'elle avait jamais vu. Elle cligna des yeux et se détourna.

« Je suis désolée de cela. »

« De quoi ? »

« Jane. Elle a une tendance à… en rajouter… et à dire ce qu'elle pense sur tout ce qu'elle veut. »

« Aaah », dit-il avec un signe dédaigneux. « Ne vous tracassez pas pour ça. »

L'ascenseur fit un cahot avant de s'arrêter et les portes s'ouvrirent. Jack avait la clé de la chambre dans sa main et ils atteignirent leur porte, et après l'avoir ouverte, il fit un pas de côté pour la laisser entrer. La réalité de la situation la frappa à nouveau de façon irrésistible. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au petit canapé qui était contre le mur, et tenta de s'imaginer y dormir. Mais il était à peine plus grand qu'un grand fauteuil. Non. Il n'y avait que le lit. Elle se débarrassa de sa veste légère alors que Jack fermait la porte de la salle de bain et ouvrit son sac, souhaitant l'avoir rangé différemment. Bien que ses vêtements de nuit n'étaient pas exactement la minuscule lingerie qu'elle aurait pu apporter si elle était venue avec Pete, un t-shirt usé et un boxer d'homme en coton n'étaient pas vraiment affriolants.

Surtout quand l'homme était Jack O'Neill.

Jack sortit de la salle de bain, et elle n'osa pas lever les yeux alors qu'il la dépassait en la frôlant. « Je me changerai ici », dit-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

Elle hocha seulement la tête et s'enferma à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Sam y resta aussi longtemps qu'elle put. Elle se changea… plia ses vêtements… brossa ses dents… ses cheveux… se lava le visage… et quand il n'y eut plus rien à faire, elle ouvrit la porte.

Et succomba presque.

Jack était assis sur le lit, son dos contre la tête du lit. Un bras était relevé derrière sa tête comme support, tandis que l'autre reposait sur son genou relevé – tenant la télécommande du téléviseur. Il portait un bas de pyjama en flanelle qui semblait avoir vu de meilleurs jours… mais semblait confortable à porter… et un t-shirt blanc. A la façon dont le t-shirt tombait sur sa poitrine et son abdomen, il était facile de voir combien les années d'entraînements militaires avaient bien entretenu son corps.

Il leva les yeux et Sam se figea, ses vêtements pliés contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentit soudain comme nue. Les lèvres de Jack s'entrouvrirent, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Sam se détourna, s'accroupit pour poser ses vêtements sur le dessus de son sac qu'il avait déposé sur le sol, et s'occupa à la recherche d'un objet inconnu dans une poche latérale.

« Voulez-vous regarder la TV, ou simplement dormir ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Dormir, c'est bien, » dit-elle rapidement, n'osant pas faire confiance en elle-même à le regarder et parler en même temps.

Elle ne pouvait même pas regarder dans sa direction alors qu'il s'écartait du lit et tirait en arrière les couvertures. Sam n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient si… cavaliers… en partageant un lit. Jack avait raison… ils avaient dormi l'un à côté de l'autre auparavant. Pour se tenir chaud. Pour se protéger. Mais il n'y avait aucune circonstance atténuante ici autre qu'un hôtel complet.

Sam se glissa entre les draps frais et s'installa sur l'oreiller, n'osant toujours pas le regarder. Son poids pesa sur le matelas et elle sentit le lit bouger. Son corps était si chaud qu'elle aurait voulu rejeter en arrière les couvertures, mais elle avait besoin de la protection qu'ils fournissaient.

« Voulez-vous un autre oreiller ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, » dit-elle rapidement. « Je suis bien. Merci. »

Jack s'étendit à côté d'elle et elle sentit la chaleur de son corps l'atteindre sous les couvertures qu'ils partageaient.

'_Oh, Mon Dieu. Oh, Mon Dieu. Oh, Mon Dieu !'_

Il éteignit la lumière et la pièce devint sombre. Sam était étendue parfaitement immobile, ses mains croisées sur son ventre, retenant sa respiration.

« Bonne nuit, Sam. »

Elle ferma étroitement ses yeux. « Bonne nuit. »

ooooo

Seules des années de disciplines militaires empêchèrent Jack de se réveiller brutalement et de sauter du lit. L'entraînement qui lui avait appris à tenir compte d'abord de son environnement… à analyser la situation… puis à agir d'une manière appropriée.

Et là, tout de suite… allongé sur le côté, le dos de Sam Carter contre sa poitrine, c'était une sacrée situation. Et il semblait simplement approprié de la laisser dormir.

Au moins… cela semblait bien pour lui.

D'abord et avant tout, il avait été conscient de la chaleur de son corps, et du contact qui allait de l'épaule aux genoux. Et alors que ses sens s'éveillèrent, il eut conscience de plus.

La senteur de citron et de melon de ses cheveux alors qu'ils frôlaient sa joue.

La façon dont un des pieds de Sam était replié entre ses mollets et sa cuisse et frôlait sa hanche.

La façon dont son bras reposait sur sa taille et la paume de sa main était contre sa peau sous son t-shirt.

Et il sentit chacune de ses respirations alors que sa cage thoracique se dilatait et se pressait contre sa poitrine.

Jack ferma étroitement ses yeux et étouffa un gémissement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle bougea, ses fesses s'ajustant dans son giron.

'_Ceci n'est pas bien. Non… c'est bien… simplement pas… bien.'_

Il pouvait dire par sa respiration qu'elle était encore endormie, et doutait de pouvoir retirer son bras qui était sous sa tête, sans la réveiller. Donc, étant un bon supérieur qui veillait toujours à la santé et au bien-être des personnes sous ses ordres - et considérant que le sommeil était très important pour la santé d'un soldat… il ne la réveilla pas.

Elle s'étira à nouveau, bougeant son épaule et exposant la douce courbe de sa gorge et s'appuya en arrière contre sa poitrine. Jack se souleva, supportant son poids sur son épaule, baissant les yeux sur son visage endormi. Ses traits étaient doux, calmes, paisibles.

Poussé par une envie irrésistible, il sut qu'il aurait à se tirer une balle plus tard, Jack se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres sur le côté de son cou, juste sous son oreille.

Elle ronronna…

'_Ah, merde…'_

Puis elle se retourna et lui fit face et se blottit contre sa poitrine, le haut de sa tête sous son menton. Son bras était toujours sur sa taille, sous son t-shirt, et poussé par une forte envie, il passa son pouce le long de sa peau. Sam enroula son bras sur son côté et se blottit davantage.

Il sentit le changement. Le corps de Sam se tendit, sa respiration s'arrêta un bref instant.

Il ferma ses yeux.

Elle était réveillée.

Sam se recula, et il sentit son regard sur lui malgré ses yeux fermés.

« Oh, mon Dieu… » entendit-il, son marmonnement murmuré.

Sam s'écarta de lui, et il laissa son bras tomber de son corps, roulant sur son dos alors qu'elle s'enfuyait du lit. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux avant d'entendre la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Jack se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit, se penchant en avant, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux et sa tête dans les mains. Entendant la douche, il se leva pour s'habiller, espérant pouvoir fermer son pantalon avant qu'elle ne sorte.

ooooo

Jack s'assit sur la rampe de la terrasse, le soleil frappant son dos, une bière fraîche dans sa main. L'odeur de la sauce à barbecue et de la viande en train de rôtir emplissait l'air, faisant gronder son estomac. Il serait heureux quand la nourriture sera prête.

Sam se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, parlant avec animation à Jane – la femme qu'il avait rencontrée le soir précédent – et une autre femme qu'il supposa être la future mariée. Les rayons du soleil faisaient briller les cheveux de Sam, et sa peau rayonnait. Elle portait un exquis pantalon crème et un pull jaune qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Il se retrouva à observer tous ses mouvements, se réjouissant du sourire insouciant sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, vous êtes le type que Samantha cachait toutes ces années ? »

Jack regarda de côté le type qui se tenait près de lui. « Quoi ? »

Le type fit un signe vers Sam avec la main qui tenait sa bière. « Samantha. Nous avons tous perdus contact avec elle durant les dernières années… depuis qu'elle est stationnée à Colorado Springs. Le complexe de Cheyenne Mountain. Nous pensions tous qu'elle était comme toujours un bourreau de travail, mais maintenant je pense que nous nous sommes peut-être trompés. »

Jack baissa un pied et descendit de la rampe. Il prit une autre gorgée de sa bière. « Sam est très dévouée à son travail. »

« Ouais », dit le type lentement. « Espace profond… quelque chose- »

« -télémétrie- »

« Ouais. Ca ressemble comme à un rêve. Elle s'est engagée dans l'Air Force dès la fin du lycée, a eu son doctorat payé par Oncle Sam, et a eu un boulot pépère dans un joli coin du Colorado à observer les constellations à travers de grands télescopes. Ca semble bien pour moi. Quel est votre champ d'études ? »

En deux petites secondes, ce type l'emmerdait déjà royalement. Quand Jack pensa à toutes les fois où Sam avait probablement, indirectement, sauvé la vie de ce con… Il plissa les yeux et regarda vers Sam. Elle leva sa tête et lui jeta un coup d'œil, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Sam sourit, et la colère de Jack diminua.

Puis son regard se déplaça de Jack vers l'idiot à côté de lui. Son sourire s'évanouit, remplacé par une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir… pas même après sept années à la lire comme un livre. Cela traversa son visage, puis disparut, remplacé par une profonde colère réprimée.

'_Donc il n'était pas le seul que ce type faisait chier.'_

Sam s'excusa de Jane et d'Erin et marcha vers eux, ses yeux sévères sur l'autre type. Jack déplaça son regard de Sam vers le type et revint sur Sam. Il y eut un affrontement silencieux de volontés entre eux, et il fut curieux de connaître la raison de cela.

« Samantha… » dit-il alors qu'elle s'approchait.

« Que diable veux-tu, Russ ? »

« J'étais simplement en train de parler avec Jack ici. Je pense qu'il allait juste me dire comment tous les deux vous vous étiez rencontrés. »

« Non, pas du tout, » réfuta Jack.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il put lire les étincelles dans ses yeux. _'Ca serait certainement une histoire à raconter et à taquiner autour d'une bière.'_ Il gloussa, et fut gratifié d'un sourire.

« Non, il n'allait pas le faire, » ajouta Sam, mais elle regardait Jack.

A cet instant, Jack n'avait vraiment rien à faire de ce que Russ avait à dire. Sam prit la bière de la main de Jack, et le regardant toujours, leva la bouteille à ses lèvres et but. Si Jack ne la connaissait pas mieux, il aurait juré qu'il voyait de la séduction dans les yeux de Sam. Ses pensées revinrent à ce matin… la tenir… embrasser son cou… elle, lovée contre sa poitrine.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, Jack, mais je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous a jamais imaginé Samantha avec, eh bien, un type de votre… âge. »

Sam fusilla du regard Russell, mais Jack ne daigna pas le regarder. Il était trop intéressé par la façon dont Sam tenait la bouteille de bière contre ses lèvres, et la façon dont ses yeux bleus étaient rivés aux siens. Quelque chose se déroulait derrière ses yeux, et même si Jack ne savait pas ce que c'était, il n'allait pas se plaindre de ce que cela lui faisait faire.

« Pas d'offense, _Russ_. Après tout, je suis celui qui est avec la fille. »

Sam sourit. Sa paume glissa sur la sienne, saisissant sa main avant qu'elle ne pose un pied sur la barre inférieure de la rampe de la terrasse. Jack comprit son intention et l'aida à s'installer sur la rampe… où il était assis quelques minutes auparavant. Elle l'attira vers elle, aussi ils se faisaient face, présentant à Russ le dos de Jack. Il était évident pour lui qu'elle allait l'utiliser au dépend de Russ, mais il était aussi évident pour lui que cela lui était égal.

Ses mains glissèrent sur ses épaules, une paume entourant sa nuque. Jack posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et les remonta sur sa taille. Son sang battait à ses oreilles, et il regarda son visage.

Ses yeux posaient la question… 'Vous êtes d'accord ?'

Jack répondit en s'avançant dans l'espace entre ses cuisses et enroula ses bras autour de son corps. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, touchant ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue avant de les couvrir de sa bouche. Le baiser fut lent, profond et étourdissant. Les doigts de Sam glissèrent sur les cheveux courts à l'arrière de sa tête, les autres agrippant son col. Son ronronnement résonnant contre ses lèvres, et il la serra plus étroitement.

« Wooohooooo ! » cria quelqu'un. « Vas-y, Samantha ! »

Sam gloussa, et Jack sourit, mettant fin au baiser. « On ne glousse pas », murmura-t-il.

Sam secoua la tête et l'étreignit, reposant son menton sur son épaule. Quelques instants plus tard, quand il recula, Russ était parti.

ooooo

Sam se tenait à la fenêtre dans une chambre vide, quelque part dans la maison des parents d'Erin. Elle ne savait pas à qui était la chambre, mais elle était tranquille et retirée et elle pouvait réfléchir pendant quelques minutes. Dehors, le barbecue était encore très animé. Les gens se déplaçaient autour en petits groupes, buvant et discutant. Un rire l'atteignit à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Sans être consciente qu'elle le faisait, elle scruta la foule à la recherche de Jack.

Sa peau fourmillait encore du baiser échangé avec Jack près de deux heures plus tôt. A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à l'embrasser comme cela ? Et elle n'ignorait pas le fait qu'il lui avait retourné le baiser… et quel baiser.

Une part d'elle savait pourquoi… Elle désirait faire cela depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans ses bras ce matin. Lovée contre sa poitrine, sa main chaude sur sa peau… son odeur purement masculine emplissant ses sens. Cela semblait bien et merveilleux… et tout s'était mélangé en elle en une chaude sensation. Même la douche glacée qu'elle avait prise n'avait pas refroidie cela.

L'embrasser au barbecue, entourés par les gens, était rassurant. S'il y avait jamais eu un moment où embrasser son supérieur était rassurant. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité que les choses puissent aller plus loin. Aucune possibilité qu'elle puisse laisser son désir faire davantage. Aller plus loin.

Briser les règles.

Chacune sans exception.

Des années à travailler comme une équipe, quand votre vie dépendait de l'autre, avait rendu les sens de Sam vivement consciente de sa présence dès qu'il était proche. Elle la ressentit remonter le long de son épine dorsale, et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, il y avait Jack O'Neill, son épaule contre le montant et ses mains dans ses poches. Il l'observait, des yeux sombres qui voyaient à travers elle.

« Salut », dit-il de sa voix caractéristique.

« Salut. »

Jack entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Ses battements de cœur s'emballèrent alors que l'air semblait se refermer autour d'elle. Il marcha lentement vers elle, et elle releva son menton pour fixer son regard. La rejoignant à la fenêtre, il se tenait juste assez près pour qu'elle puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps, mais ils ne se touchaient pas. La même danse qu'ils dansaient depuis sept ans… proches… mais pas assez proches.

A l'exception de ce matin…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Elle fixa son visage. Même maintenant, avec le chaos et la confusion qui frappaient sa poitrine, elle désirait l'embrasser. Elle voulait être dans ses bras, sentir ses mains sur elle, de le faire elle-même pour tester simplement comment était son corps.

« Simplement m'éloigner quelques minutes. »

Il acquiesça et regarda à l'extérieur, ses yeux se plissant contre la brillance du soleil de l'après midi. Son bras frôla son épaule quand il se pencha en avant, et le courant traversa son corps. Elle était comme un câble électrique vivant… étincelant d'électricité.

Jack fit signe vers l'extérieur d'un signe de la pointe de son menton, et Sam suivit son regard. Russ se tenait avec Erin et Jane, une autre bière dans la main. Les muscles du cou de Sam se tendirent.

« Je n'aime pas ce type, » affirma Jack catégoriquement.

Sam sourit et rit doucement. « Vous avez toujours été bon juge des caractères. »

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, ses lèvres sculptées serrées et ses yeux sombres. Sam retint son souffle et elle sentit son cœur propulsé dans sa gorge. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, typique de Jack se préparant à dire quelque chose d'important.

« Que vous a-t-il fait ? »

« Rien que je n'ai surmonté il y a longtemps. »

Un sourcil s'arqua. « Etes-vous sûre ? Parce que je pourrais lui _botter_ ses fesses si vous le désirez. »

Avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle savait ne pas devoir faire, Sam s'éloigna de la fenêtre et marcha jusqu'au pied du lit à une personne, ses bras croisés. Elle fixa le tapis, poussant la pointe de ses baskets sur le tissu.

« A propos de Russ… » commença-t-elle, puis se raclant la gorge. « Je voulais m'excuser pour… plus tôt. »

« Est-ce que je me suis plaint ? »

Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix sans le regarder, et cela apaisa un peu la tension qui nouait ses épaules. Avec un soupir résigné, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Je pourrais vous raconter cette longue, alambiquée histoire sur Russ et comment il m'a blessée il y a quinze et quelques années - ce qu'il a fait - et vous dire que je vous ai embrassé là-dehors pour une raison ou une autre lui prouver quelque chose. Ce qui était, peut-être au moins en partie, le cas – mais pour la plus grande partie ce serait seulement une excuse. Parce que j'ai dépassé ce qu'il m'avait fait il y a très longtemps. Maintenant, je ne l'aime tout simple pas. Mais… »

Ses pensées s'effilochèrent comme Jack marchait vers elle. Plus il s'approchait, plus c'était difficile pour elle de conserver le fil de ses pensées. Sur le sujet en question. Il s'arrêta près d'elle, et jetant simplement un coup d'œil du coin de ses yeux, elle vit qu'il avait toujours ses mains dans les poches. Son regard dériva du bleu de sa chemise et la façon dont elle tombait parfaitement sur ses hanches minces, à son jean toujours bien ajusté. L'image qui brûlerait pour toujours dans son esprit de Jack, allongé dans leur lit d'hôtel… détendu et sexy… l'attendant, dansa dans son esprit.

« Mais… quoi ? »

Elle se força à le regarder. « Mais c'était tout simplement une excuse pour vous embrasser. »

Avant qu'elle puisse voir son expression, elle couvrit ses yeux de ses mains et se jeta sur le lit derrière elle avec un gémissement sonore. Son souffle se figea quand elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous l'addition de son poids, et le sentit s'étendre à côté d'elle. Il ne la toucha pas, mais son corps était si proche – son cœur battit furieusement la chamade. Sam garda ses mains sur son visage, n'osant pas regarder, ne voulant pas penser à ce qui se passerait si elle le faisait.

Puis les longs doigts de Jack s'enroulèrent autour d'un de ses poignets et il éloigna sa main. Elle garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il éloigne l'autre main, et seulement alors osa lever les yeux. Jack supportait son poids sur son coude, avec son poing contre sa tempe, la fixant. Son expression était calme, pourtant chaude en même temps. Sam ne pouvait se souvenir d'avoir jamais vu ses yeux aussi sombres.

« Pensez-vous que vous avez besoin d'une excuse pour m'embrasser ? »

Elle le fixait, sachant qu'elle avait sans doute les yeux écarquillés. « Jack ! Nous ne devrions pas du tout nous embrasser ! Excuse ou pas ! »

Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et elle s'arrêta, incapable de se détourner de lui. Son regard se déplaça brièvement sur sa bouche avant de revenir sur ses yeux. Elle retint sa respiration alors qu'il caressait sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

« Il était temps, » dit-il simplement.

Elle plissa son front et secoua la tête. « Temps ? »

Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. « Allez, Carter. C'est vous la cérébrale, cela vous dépasse à présent ? »

Elle secoua la tête, perdant lentement la capacité de penser alors que ses doigts descendaient sur sa gorge pour caresser sa clavicule à travers l'encolure de son pull.

Le visage de Jack s'illumina de son expression : 'wow, je sais quelque chose que Carter ne sait pas'. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, étourdie par son doux contact.

« Nous avons dansé autour de cette… chose que je refuse de nommer… pendant sept ans. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam acquiesça, poussée par l'envie elle leva son bras et pressa sa main contre son ventre. Ses muscles abdominaux se tendirent sous son toucher, et un petit sentiment de satisfaction s'insinua en elle. Elle avait le même effet sur lui que lui sur elle.

« La seule raison qui ne m'a pas rendu complètement _fou, _ce furent les instants comme ceux-là. »

Elle commençait à comprendre, et réalisa qu'il avait raison. Ils étaient capables de se tenir à distance… séparés… pour la plupart du temps. Mais parfois, la nécessité de se laisser aller… de céder au besoin, même si c'était pour seulement un bref instant… était trop pour le renier. Et c'était quand il l'enlaçait… ou quand elle touchait simplement sa main… et c'était suffisant pour savoir qu'ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

« Ca devient plus difficile », dit-elle la gorge serrée.

Jack acquiesça. « Je sais. »

« Au bout du compte, des instants comme ceux-là ne seront plus suffisants- »

« -pour tous les deux. Je sais. »

Des larmes brûlaient ses yeux, et elle cligna pour essayer de les retenir. Une s'en échappa et elle la sentit couler le long de sa tempe jusqu'à ses cheveux. Jack se pencha et embrassa l'endroit humide, et Sam eut la respiration altérée.

« Alors nous devrons faire de ce week-end un week-end inoubliable. Pour nous permettre de tenir. »

Sam sourit et toucha son visage. Il saisit son poignet et tourna son visage dans sa paume, embrassant la peau sensible. Il y avait tant de choses non dites, mais Sam savait que la grande majorité n'avait pas _besoin_ d'être dite. Jack se souleva et se pencha pour presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut lent et retenu, et retourna son intérieur.

Puis il rompit le contact et se leva du lit dans un mouvement fluide, lui offrant sa main. Elle la prit et il la tira sur ses pieds, contre lui.

« Alors, quoi… nous avons vingt-quatre heures à nous… jusqu'à une date indéterminée ? »

« C'est à peu près ça, » dit Jack, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, ses mains jointes derrière sa taille. « Peux-tu gérer cela ? »

« Et toi ? »

Il sourit. « Y a-t-il un plan B ? »

« Pas un qui soit viable. »

« Alors je peux gérer cela. » Il sourit. « Et si nous sommes vraiment doués, nous pouvons l'étendre à trente six heures. »

Sam recula et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. « Si nous ne retournons pas dehors bientôt, ils pourraient envoyer une équipe de secours pour nous. »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte de la chambre, Jack dit, « tant que ce n'est pas SG-17. Ce Sanderson est un abruti. »

ooooo

Jack s'assit au pied du lit et se pencha pour lacer ses chaussures, souriant alors qu'il écoutait Sam chantonner dans la salle de bain. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner l'air, mais elle chantonnait sans doute l'Hymne de la Bataille pour la République et il aimait cela.

Alors qu'il se redressait, il aperçut son reflet dans le grand miroir sur le mur opposé. Il eut seulement une pensée éphémère de l'unique emplacement du miroir en rapport au lit, avant que son propre visage ne le fasse s'arrêter.

A quoi _diable_ pensait-il ? A quoi diable l'un et l'autre pensaient-ils ? Si le Général Hammond – ou tout officier de rang, en cette affaire – avait vent de ce petit week-end d'escapade, ils pourraient tous les deux être traduits devant la cour martiale si rapidement que leurs têtes n'auraient pas le temps de tourner.

Jack secoua la tête avant de la saisir dans ses mains. Ils marchaient sur une sacrée corde mince. Techniquement, rien n'était arrivé qui n'était arrivé avant. Ils avaient dormi l'un à côté de l'autre dans un nombre incalculable de missions. Ils avaient passé du temps ensemble en dehors de la base. Ils avaient partagé des repas, à la base et en dehors. Ils s'étaient même embrassés. Mais ceci… ce choix délibéré de mettre les règles de côté… même seulement pour deux jours…

Il se leva et arpenta le sol du lit à la fenêtre, ses mains sur sa taille.

Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin d'épeler le règlement. Il savait qu'elle savait. Des choses pouvaient simplement… _pourraient_ simplement… aller si loin. Qu'importait combien il voulait plus. La responsabilité lui incombait.

Il avait réussi à garder tout cela sous contrôle – eh bien, à peu près – jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse. Alors ce fut la fin. Tous les paris étaient perdus... Il était fait.

Il avait été un temps où il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait jamais 'désiré' à nouveau le contact d'une femme.

Puis vint le Capitaine Samantha Carter.

Et petit à petit, au cours des dernières années, cela avait augmenté et il était de plus en plus dur d'ignorer ce qu'elle lui faisait. Il avait été complètement honnête avec elle quand il lui avait dit que des moments comme ceux-ci – quand ils baissaient tous les deux leur garde – étaient ce qui l'avaient gardé sain d'esprit. En fait, ces moments l'avaient conduit vers la folie. Mais ce qu'ils faisaient lui avait permis d'avancer.

Combattre.

Vivre.

Son estomac lui dit que quelque chose arrivait. Quelque chose de grand. Quelque chose de dangereux. Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résoudre. Le pourquoi et le comment de cela, il ne les connaissait pas. Mais les fils se démêlaient, et son instinct n'aimait pas cela. Depuis qu'ils avaient perdu le Doc – Janet – il savait que rien ne serait plus pareil.

Aussi… deux jours. Il avait deux jours pour trouver un équilibre entre garder ce qu'il avait besoin et ne pas en prendre trop.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Jack se retourna. Il regardait fixement… il savait qu'il fixait… mais ne trouva aucune raison de s'arrêter. Sam s'avança vers lui, accrochant une boucle d'oreille à son oreille droite, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle portait une robe rouge sexy qui laissait nues ses épaules et était juste assez décolletée pour susciter presque un gémissement à Jack. Le tissu s'ajustait sur sa poitrine et ses hanches, accentuant sa taille, s'évasant simplement en une jupe qui drapait ses jambes et provoquaient des choses inavouables à son imagination. Ses cheveux étaient mis en grosses boucles qui semblaient rendre son cou plus long et plus tentant à embrasser.

Sam s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Il obligea finalement ses yeux à revenir sur son visage. Avec un grand sourire, elle tourna lentement, et il s'étrangla presque. Le dos de la robe était fermé par un minuscule bouton au niveau de l'omoplate, puis s'ouvrait pour révéler entièrement son dos jusqu'à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cette chose tenait – et restait en place – mais il était plus qu'heureux de cela.

Elle tourna encore, et la jupe s'enroula autour de ses jambes. Les hauts talons qu'elle portait donnaient à ses pieds une courbure sexy et accentuaient la force et la courbe de ses mollets.

« Vas-tu dire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Wow est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, » réussit-il à dire.

Son expression sembla changer, en quelque chose de plus prudent et hésitant. « Je ne m'habille pas comme une femme très souvent. J'ai peur de ne pas être très douée à cela. »

Jack, en une longue foulée, s'approcha près d'elle, saisissant son menton dans ses mains avant de couvrir sa bouche avec la sienne. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres alors que ses mains touchaient sa taille, glissant simplement sous son pull pour toucher son t-shirt en-dessous.

'_Des vêtements… Qui a eu cette brillante idée ?'_

Ils furent tous les deux sans souffle le temps que l'un d'eux trouve la force de s'écarter. Jack avait ses mains sur sa gorge et ses joues, posant son front contre le sien, alors qu'il caressait sa peau de ses pouces.

« Les débardeurs kaki ne me sembleront plus jamais aussi appétissants, » dit-il avant de lever la tête pour embrasser son front.

Sam lui donna un coup sur les côtes gentiment, riant doucement. C'était une vieille plaisanterie, et une qui n'avait jamais manqué de l'irriter. Raison de plus pour plaisanter. Il aimait le rouge sur ses joues et les étincelles dans ses yeux.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller ou nous allons être en retard pour le dîner. »

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, le léger pourpre de son ecchymose attrapa son regard au bord de la robe autour de son omoplate. Il toucha l'endroit, et elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Quoi ? Peux-tu la voir ? J'espérais que la robe la couvrirait. »

« Ca va aller. »

« Ceci venant d'un homme qui m'a vue avec _beaucoup_ de coups, de bleus et de contusions ? »

Il s'approcha près d'elle, mais resta derrière elle, fixant ses yeux. Jack caressa la peau assombrie du bout de ses doigts alors qu'il maintenait son regard.

« Et chaque fois, j'ai voulu faire ceci… »

Il se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres sur sa peau, juste à côté de sa colonne. Sam aspira une brusque bouffée d'air, et il sourit. Quand il se redressa, il nota que ses jouent étaient rouges et ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'elle prenait de brèves respirations.

« Nous devons _vraiment_ y aller… »

Elle prit sa main, et il la laissa le conduire. Il y aurait plein de temps pour l'auto récrimination et les doutes plus tard. Ce soir, le reste du monde n'avait aucune importance.

ooooo

Jane et Erin racontaient à tour de rôle des histoires du temps du MIT, de fêtes auxquelles Sam n'avait pas assistées et des réunions qu'elle avait probablement évitées parce qu'elle avait un rapport à rendre ou un examen imminent. Parfois, ils trouvaient une histoire embarrassante à raconter pour Jack – Sam essayait – sans succès – de détourner la conversation.

« Jane, s'il te plaît… c'était il y a très longtemps- »

« Oh, allez, Sam. J'adorerais l'entendre. »

Le bras de Jack reposait sur le dos de sa chaise, et ses doigts caressaient son cou et ses épaules depuis les cinq dernières minutes… la menant au bord de la folie. Elle essayait de se contrôler, mais avait peur que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt elle pourrait bien avoir un orgasme assise là, à table.

Sa paume vint contre sa peau alors que sa main s'enroulait autour de sa nuque. « Je peux toujours utiliser de nouvelles munitions… »

Elle le fusilla d'un regard : 'oh-très-drôle'. « Je suppose que tu vas dire à Daniel et T—Tom dès que nous serons de retour. »

« Qui sont Daniel et T—Tom ? » demanda Russ, se moquant de sa bévue.

« Seulement deux de nos amis, » répondit Sam. « Nous travaillons ensemble. »

« Télémétrie de l'Espace Profond… »

Sam jeta un regard noir à Russ. Après toutes ces années, il était toujours le plus grand connard qu'elle avait jamais connu. Les pouces de Jack travaillaient à détendre le nœud que les questions de Russ avaient immédiatement formé dans ses épaules. Elle prit une respiration longue et profonde et glissa sa main sous la table pour la poser sur le genou de Jack.

« Oui », dit-elle, s'assurant que sa voix rendait cela clair pour Russ qu'il devait la fermer et laisser tomber.

Il ne comprit pas l'allusion.

« Je ne sais pas. Ca nous a toujours semblé que quelque chose de si insignifiant que la télémétrie de l'espace profond serait si indigne de l'enfant surdoué qu'était Samantha Carter. Tu avais un futur si prometteur avec l'Air Force, n'est-ce pas, Samantha ? Je me rappelle t'entendre dire que tu voulais être astronaute. Que s'est-il passé ? T'es-tu faite virée de l'école de l'air ? Fais chier quelqu'un et se retrouver à un travail inutile de cartographie de galaxies qu'aucun humain n'a jamais vues ? »

« Russ, laisse tomber… » murmura Jane.

« Allez, Jane. Nous nous interrogeons tous. Nous avons à peine entendu parler de Samantha Carter depuis des années… juste les cartes de Noël ou un email… à vous deux, en tout cas… et elle se ramène au mariage d'Erin avec un grand sourire sur son visage et un Colonel au bras. Nous voulons savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les dix dernières années, Samantha. Mets-nous au courant. Par exemple, depuis combien de temps toi et le Colonel ici présent vous connaissez-vous ? »

La main de Jack glissa de son cou et il se redressa sur sa chaise, croisant ses mains sur la table. Sam sentit le changement dans son attitude, reconnut l'autorité dans sa position.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est important, _Russ_. »

« Nous voulons savoir, _Jack_. Nous sommes ses amis. »

« Russell… » dit Erin, soutenant la requête précédente de Jane.

« Et si vous deux travaillez au même endroit… et pardonnez-moi si je me trompe, car je ne suis pas _du tout_ un fana des militaires… pouvez-vous même avoir une liaison ? Ou… est-ce ce que vous qualifiez d'une liaison ? Après tout, 'sortir ensemble' serait peut-être une expression trop jeune pour un homme de l'âge de Jack. »

« Russell, la ferme, » siffla Phillip, le mari de Jane.

Sam vit les mains de Jack s'enrouler en poings, et elle sauta sur ses pieds. « Danse avec moi, Jack, » dit-elle rapidement.

Il leva sa tête et lança un regard furieux à Russ à travers la table. Mais il ne bougea pas. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, et réalisa qu'il retenait sa respiration. Sans bouger. Sans broncher.

« Jack, s'il te plaît… »

Alors il se leva, et avec sa main sur son dos, ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse alors qu'une nouvelle chanson démarrait. Jack l'attira vers lui, ses bras durs, mais doux alors qu'ils se refermaient autour d'elle. Il la fit tournoyer une fois avant de la serrer plus étroitement et de saisir sa main sur son cœur. Joue contre joue et son souffle près de son oreille alors qu'ils se balançaient au rythme de la musique. Malgré sa tentative de l'écarter, Sam sentit la tension dans son corps.

« Jack… » dit-elle doucement.

« Shhhhhh. »

Elle ferma ses yeux et savoura le plaisir d'être dans ses bras. Sa main montait et descendait le long de sa colonne, chaude et douce et il inclina sa tête pour poser son visage contre son épaule et elle l'entendit prendre une longue respiration.

« Jack… » dit-elle encore. « Jack, je suis désolée. »

« Ne dis rien. »

Sam sourit, malgré la colère que Russ avait éveillée en elle. Ils continuèrent à danser, et Sam glissa ses bras pour les enrouler autour de son cou. Leur danse était probablement plus provocante que la plupart sur la piste, mais elle s'en moquait. Comme il l'avait dit avant, et elle avait acquiescé, ils avaient seulement ce week-end et elle allait prendre ce qu'elle pouvait.

Elle caressa ses cheveux et savoura la sensation d'être chérie par lui.

« Sam », dit-il finalement.

« Oui ? »

« Je vais _vraiment _lui botter ses fesses avant la fin de ce week-end. »

Sam rit et se recula suffisamment pour regarder son visage. Le sourire sur ses lèvres était léger, mais il atteignait ses yeux bruns. La tension était partie… la colère dissipée. Sam garda ses mains sur ses joues et se redressa pour un baiser. Ses lèvres ouvertes couvrirent les siennes et il s'arrêta de danser, la tenant dans un contact étroit. Elle se liquéfiait de l'intérieur, la chaleur s'échappant de ses membres. Son cœur battait la chamade… sa respiration s'accélérait.

'_Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée de cette façon en public ?'_

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et ses doigts caressèrent sa peau alors qu'ils recommencèrent à danser. Sam réalisa après quelques minutes que Jack avait ramené un bras pour pouvoir suivre sa clavicule. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, voyant une étincelle inquisitrice dans ses yeux sombres.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Soit je vois des choses, soit ta peau… scintille ? »

Sam sourit et gloussa doucement. « Elle chatoie ».

Jack hocha la tête, ramenant des lèvres en une moue typique : 'd'accord-je-peux-accepter-ça'. « D'accord. Elle chatoie. Comment ? »

« C'est de la poudre pour le corps. Quelque chose que Cassie m'a donnée. Je l'ai saupoudrée sur ma peau et… eh bien… je chatoie. Je sais… étrange, non ? »

Jack secoua la tête, un doigt continuant l'exploration de son épaule et de sa clavicule, effleurant le bord de la robe autour de son décolleté. Elle aspira une brusque respiration et se demanda s'il pouvait sentir la chaleur que son contact créait.

« C'est juste… chatoyant ? »

« Et ça a un goût de fraises. »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent et sa tête se redressa brusquement pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Ca a un goût de fraises… »

Sam se mordit sa lèvre inférieure, hochant doucement la tête.

Son regard passa de ses yeux, à ses lèvres, à son épaule et revint à ses yeux. Le balancement de leurs corps ralentit, mais elle était inconsciente de la musique.

« Fraises… » dit-il à nouveau, sa voix incroyablement profonde à ses oreilles.

Elle hocha encore la tête, et retint sa respiration alors qu'il baissa sa tête et pressa sa bouche entrouverte sur la peau nue de son épaule. Sa langue frôla sa peau. Sam s'appuya sur lui, ses yeux papillonnant, fermés.

Après une éternité, il releva sa tête et elle força ses yeux à s'ouvrir pour le regarder. Il frotta ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et déglutit. L'intensité de ses yeux la laissa sans souffle.

« Ouais. Fraises. »

La musique s'interrompit, et l'animateur annonça une courte pause. Avec répugnance, ils durent quitter la piste de danse et retournèrent à leur table. Sam nota que les hommes étaient partis, laissant seulement Jane et Erine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour, et se tourna vers Erin alors que Jack tirait sa chaise pour elle.

« Phillip et Tim ont emmené Russ au bar. Je pense qu'ils vont lui dire de laisser tomber s'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui. Jack, je suis vraiment désolée pour Russ, c'est un abruti. Je ne sais pas quel est son problème. »

« Je le sais. Russ a toujours été un abruti, » dit Sam.

Jack debout derrière sa chaise, ne s'assit pas, et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Je reviens tout de suite, » dit-il.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui. « Jack… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, » dit-il avec un sourire effronté et un sourcil levé. « Il n'y aura pas de sang versé. »

Puis il s'éloigna, laissant Sam assise le regarder partir. La voix d'Erin la ramena vers elle.

« Russ avait raison quand il disait que nous voulions connaître ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie, Samantha. Mais pas de la façon qu'il le disait. Nous nous y intéressons simplement. » Erin sourit et jeta un regard dans la direction que Jack avait prise. « Et tu dois comprendre notre intérêt. Ton Colonel est vraiment _sexy_ ! »

Sam sourit, lentement et d'un air entendu. « Oui, il l'est. » Elle prit une longue et frissonnante respiration. _'Et dans moins de trente six heures il redeviendra mon Colonel, et non Mon Colonel.'_

ooooo

Jack leva une main en direction de Phil et de Tim alors qu'il passait près du bar juste à côté de la pièce principale. Ils levèrent tous les deux leurs verres de bière en retour. Il nota que Russ l'Abruti n'était pas avec eux, et continua vers les toilettes hommes.

Russ sortait juste comme il s'approchait de la porte. Il avait les yeux baissés, mais il s'arrêta brusquement avant d'entrer en collision contre la poitrine de Jack. Russ recula, un regard nerveux passant sur son visage juste avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par une effronterie stupide.

« Eh bien, Colonel O'Neill. Quelle coïncidence de vous rencontrer ici. »

Jack dévisagea l'homme, mettant les mains dans ses poches. « Aucune coïncidence, Russ. »

« Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ? »

Jack sortit une main de sa poche, et remarqua le tressaillement presque imperceptible de Russell. Il cacha son sourire ironique en passant ses doigts sur sa bouche. « Voilà les choses, Russ. Sam est venue ici pour _s'amuser_… se détendre… voir quelques vieux amis. Elle n'a surtout pas besoin que vous l'emmerdiez. »

« Etes-vous son père ? Ou son petit ami ? »

Jack serra sa mâchoire pendant plusieurs battements de cœur avant de parler à nouveau. « Voilà ce qui va se passer, Russ. Vous allez retourner à table, et vous excuser auprès des dames, et disparaître pour le reste de la soirée. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui… vraiment. Et vous vous ferez silencieux et discret demain. Capiche ? »

Russ ne dit rien, se tenant simplement debout ses bras croisés devant sa poitrine pendant que Jack le dévisageait. Mais il était clair qu'une bonne partie de sa raideur avait déserté sa colonne vertébrale.

« Bien, » dit Jack et se détourna pour retourner auprès de Sam.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a dit, mais je ne suis pas le mauvais type dans l'histoire. Aussi loin que cela me concernait, Samantha Carter était simplement un bon morceau de- »

Jack réduisit au silence tous les mots quand il pivota et amena son avant bras contre la gorge de Russell, claquant son dos contre le mur. Russ toussa et se débattit, tirant sur le bras de Jack pour essayer de retrouver le sol qui était cinq bons centimètres sous ses pieds. Les yeux de Russell étaient exorbités et son visage commençait à prendre une plaisante teinte rouge.

« Dites-le… pensez-le… et vous souhaiterez vraiment n'avoir jamais ouvert la bouche. Et je vais vous dire quelque chose, Russ. Je ne serai pas celui qui vous bottera les fesses, même si je le désire fortement. Non, Russ… Je resterai en arrière et regarderai le Major Samantha Carter le faire. Vous n'avez pas une chance », dit Jack à travers ses dents serrées. « Et je l'ai vue donner la raclée à des hommes bien plus grands que vous, » ajouta-t-il, et il tapota la joue de l'homme, pas-si-gentiment.

Il laissa tomber son bras et Russ s'affala sur le sol, haletant pour respirer avec ses mains sur sa gorge. Jack fit semblant de rajuster son pull, époussetant des poussières inexistantes de sa manche et jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Vous ne voudrez probablement pas mentionner cela à Tim ou à Phillip. Leur dire que vous avez été battu par un vieil homme comme moi… eh bien, merde… ce serait presque aussi humiliant que d'admettre que vous avez été battu par une fille. Et après tout, Russ, c'est ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez essayé de forcer Sam, et elle vous a donné la dérouillée pour cela. »

Russ réussit à respirer, et bredouilla, « Elle vous l'a dit ? »

« Non. Mais je la connais… elle vous a fait mal, mais je vous préviens, je lui ai appris de nouveaux trucs depuis. Bye, Russ. »

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et sourit largement. « Je lui ai promis qu'il n'y aurait pas de sang. » Puis il se retourna et sortit.

Tim et Phillip étaient déjà revenus à table quand il les rejoignit, et Sam le regarda avec des yeux bleus inquiets. Jack sourit simplement et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue avant de s'asseoir.

« Ont-ils déjà apporté le dessert ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ca vient. J'ai commandé pour toi, si c'est d'accord… » dit Sam, le regardant toujours.

« Bien sûr. Tu sais ce que j'aime, » dit-il, rencontrant son regard.

Son expression se détendit et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il serra sa main sous la table.

« Avez-vous vu Russ ? » demanda Tim.

Jack se tourna vers eux, mais vit ledit crétin s'approcher d'eux, son visage encore rouge et ses yeux toujours exorbités. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et Jack sentit une intense satisfaction à la façon dont le type blanchit.

« Le voilà. »

Russ approcha de la table, mais évita les yeux de Jack. « Hum, je pense que je vais rentrer. Je – je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« Ca va aller, Russ ? » demanda Erin.

« Oh, ouais, bien sûr. Simplement – euh – quelque chose qui ne me réussit pas. Je vais aller dans ma chambre. Je vous verrai au mariage demain. »

Avant que les femmes ne puissent dire bonne nuit, il était parti. Sam se tourna vers Jack, observant son visage, et il fit de son mieux pour prendre l'air : 'ne-me-regarde-pas-ainsi-je-suis-innocent'. Un sourire lent et sexy courba ses lèvres.

« Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive, » dit Tim.

« Ouais, je me demande… » dit Sam avant de détourner son regard de lui et de retourner au gâteau au chocolat que la serveuse avait posé devant elle.

« Mmmmmm… Un gâteau au chocolat, » dit Jack, prenant sa fourchette.

ooooo

Sam s'appuya contre le mur de l'ascenseur et grogna doucement, bougeant son poids sur un pied et sur l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Jack, une immense chaleur l'envahissant immédiatement. Cette soirée avait été une des meilleures qu'elle pouvait se rappeler. Passer du temps avec de vieux amis, Jack à ses côtés. Danser ensemble. Rire à toutes les histoires. Le toucher sous la nappe. Prendre sa main.

Quel acte plus simple que cela… prendre la main de quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas ouvertement érotique… ouvertement sexuel… mais c'était purement merveilleux dans sa simplicité. Quelque chose que tant de personnes prenaient pour acquise et n'en faisaient pas cas, elle ne le prendrait plus jamais pour acquis. Elle tendit la main vers lui, et il la prit, s'approchant d'elle dans l'espace confiné.

« Mes pieds », répondit-elle finalement. « Je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à porter quelque chose d'autre que les bottes de combat et parfois les baskets. Des talons de dix centimètres et une nuit à danser, tout cela m'a épuisée. »

Il recula, tenant toujours sa main, et baissa les yeux le long de son corps. « Oui, mais c'est _sexy_. »

L'ascenseur sonna et s'arrêta avec une secousse. Jack tenait sa main quand ils sortirent dans le couloir, et elle fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air gracieuse. Mais ses talons faisaient mal, et elle aurait bien donné son bras gauche pour une confortable paire de chaussons. A peine à un mètre de leur chambre, Jack s'arrêta et surprit Sam en s'accroupissant sur un genou devant elle.

« Jack… ? »

Il prit doucement une de ses chevilles, et après qu'elle ait mis une main sur son épaule pour se stabiliser, il déboucla une chaussure et la fit glisser de son pied. Sam soupira alors qu'elle reposait à plat sur le tapis du couloir.

« Oh, c'est merveilleux. »

Il leva son menton pour la regarder, et sourit de son sourire le plus lent – et le plus sexy. Puis il tapota l'autre cheville et elle leva le pied pour qu'il puisse enlever l'autre chaussure. Tenant les deux abominables chaussures par leurs boucles, il se releva, et les porta à son côté. Avec l'autre bras autour de sa taille, ils atteignirent la porte de la chambre d'hôtel et il utilisa sa clé pour l'ouvrir.

Sam marcha sur le sol doux, savourant la douceur sous ses pieds et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Jack prit un siège et l'observa. Elle sentait la chaleur de son regard sur elle comme si c'était un contact, et le regarda. Ses yeux bruns extrêmement sexy.

« T'avais-je dit combien tu es magnifique cette nuit ? » dit-il finalement.

« Pas avec autant de mots… »

Il leva légèrement son menton, écarta ses lèvres, puis dit, « Considère que c'est dit. »

Sam ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'à moins de vingt quatre heures de cet instant, ce serait fini. Ils seraient de retour à Colorado Springs… elle serait dans sa petite maison tranquille… il serait dans sa maison retirée… et ils seraient seuls. Elle voulait continuer à feindre que c'était le premier jour du reste de leurs vies.

Elle voulait que cela ne se termine jamais.

Sam le dévisagea et relâcha un soupir frissonnant.

Il se leva du canapé d'un mouvement fluide, et alors qu'ils ouvraient la bouche en même temps, il l'étendit sur le lit. Son corps pesait sur elle délicieusement, d'une façon érotique, et enflammait son sang alors qu'il la pressait sur le matelas. Elle refusa de penser à demain… au futur… seulement à cet instant. Au maintenant.

Jack.

Seulement Jack.

Il déposa des baisers de sa gorge à ses épaules, son souffle chaud et sa langue brûlante. Sam tint bon, sentant la force de ses muscles à travers ses vêtements, souhaitant pouvoir arracher les fibres de son pull et lui laisser sentir sa peau. Sa bouche trouva la sienne encore une fois, et alors qu'il l'embrassait encore et encore… un baiser qui ne finissait jamais avant que le prochain ne commence… elle priait pour un miracle.

Puis ses bras vinrent autour d'elle, se glissant entre son corps et le lit, et il l'attira à lui en une étreinte si serrée que c'était presque impossible. Elle luttait pour respirer alors qu'il pressait son visage dans son cou et qu'elle le sentait prendre une respiration tremblante. Le sanglot qui la déchira la prit par surprise, elle n'avait aucune défense contre cela. Des larmes coulèrent vers ses tempes, humidifiant ses cheveux, et Jack la tenait toujours. Sam enterra son visage contre le doux tissu de son pull et s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

ooooo

Quand Jack ouvrit ses yeux le matin suivant, il se retrouva à fixer le regard bleu de Sam. Elle était aussi près de lui qu'il était possible, sa tête appuyée contre son bras, l'observant. Jack sourit, et resserra son bras autour de sa taille, la resserrant davantage.

« Salut, » dit-il, de sa voix matinale rauque.

« Salut. »

Sam toucha son visage, et il entendit ses ongles à travers la barbe rude qu'il n'avait pas encore rasée. Elle les passa sur ses lèvres, les faisant frissonner par la délicatesse de la caresse.

« J'adore tes lèvres, » dit-elle doucement.

« J'aime bien aussi les tiennes. »

Elle sourit, mais il vit les ombres derrière ses yeux bleus. La nuit précédente avait été dure… pour eux deux. Il se botta mentalement les fesses une douzaine de fois d'avoir poussé les limites aussi loin qu'il l'avait fait. Trois mois dans une prison irakienne, et sept ans de combat contre les Goa'uld ne se comparaient pas à la force qu'il devait mobiliser pour l'empêcher de faire l'amour à Sam. Simplement pour l'empêcher de la toucher… de la serrer beaucoup plus près. Il n'osait pas tester sa retenue.

Elle bougea et Jack roula sur son dos, aussi elle était en partie étendue sur son corps. Il aimait la regarder tandis qu'il était allongé sur le lit. Il adorait cela. Il passa lentement sa main sur son dos, sentant à travers le t-shirt la chair de poule que cela faisait naître, descendant sur le doux renflement de son postérieur. Cela ne prit aucun effort pour la tirer sur son giron…

Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller alors qu'elle semblait lire son fantasme et épousa son corps sur le sien, ses cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches.

« Sam… » gémit-il.

Ses mains glissèrent sous son t-shirt, le relevant sur son ventre. La peau de ses paumes était chaude sur lui, et avant qu'il ne puisse se raisonner d'arrêter, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'attira pour un baiser à bouche ouverte qui l'ébranla dans son âme.

« Jack, s'il te plaît… » dit-elle contre sa bouche.

Il savait avec évidence combien il désirait faire simplement ce qu'elle suppliait, et que cela était physiquement et ouvertement évident… aucun entraînement dans le monde ne pouvait empêcher cela. Elle balança ses hanches, et malgré les fines couches de vêtements entre eux, Jack pensa qu'il allait mourir. Il bougea ses mains sur ses hanches, et même si les alarmes dans sa tête hurlaient d'arrêter, il guida ses mouvements pour l'amener encore plus près.

Sam releva sa tête, ses ongles contre sa poitrine.

« Jack… »

Il les fit basculer, prenant la position supérieure, entre ses cuisses. La respiration de Sam devint courte, rapide et bruyante et ses yeux étincelèrent d'excitation. Jack bougea contre elle, souhaitant ardemment que leurs vêtements ne soient pas entre eux… et remercia quiconque pouvait entendre qu'ils soient là. Il se soutint sur ses coudes enfoncés dans le matelas et la libéra de son poids.

Malgré cela leurs corps étaient assez près pour déclencher des étincelles dans chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps. Sam gémit, un doux ronronnement dans sa gorge.

« Merde… » murmura-t-il, sa voix rauque dans sa propre gorge. « Sam. »

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et le regarda, et il y vit immédiatement l'humidité brillante. Mais il ne pouvait lui reprocher ce qu'elle ressentait, car il ressentait la même chose. S'il pouvait, il aurait probablement pleuré aussi.

Il caressa son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser et sécher une larme qui s'était libérée.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Sam. Je n'aurais jamais dû- »

Elle pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Non. Je refuse de regretter, et je ne veux pas que tu regrettes. »

Seulement parce qu'il devait le faire avant d'oublier sa résolution dans son cœur, il se souleva et se mit sur le côté et lui fit faire la même chose, si bien qu'ils étaient toujours étendus face à face. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient des yeux de Sam et il les caressa de ses pouces.

« Sam, la première fois que je ferai l'amour avec toi, je ne veux pas avoir à prétendre le jour suivant que cela n'est jamais arrivé. Je ne veux pas agir comme si c'est quelque chose que je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais fait. »

Elle renifla. « Moi non plus. »

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, et l'attira à lui, savourant une dernière fois la sensation de l'avoir dans son lit et dans ses bras. Jack embrassa ses cheveux, sa tempe et son cou avant de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Jack, je- »

« Chuuuut, » murmura-t-il. « Laisse-moi te tenir encore un peu. »

ooooo

« Ai-je déjà dit combien je t'adore dans ton uniforme de cérémonie ? »

Jack lui sourit, et Sam sentit la chaleur bouillonnante qui avait saisi son corps exploser en éclat de feu. Il tenait sa main contre sa poitrine, sur la rangée de différentes médailles qui ornaient son uniforme, alors qu'ils dansaient ensemble à la réception d'Erin et de Tim. La musique était lente et séduisante… et Sam n'avait pas besoin de cela pour être profondément, presque douloureusement, consciente de son besoin.

« Depuis ce premier jour, quand je suis entrée au SGC et me suis présentée au rapport. Je m'attendais à un héro… un homme au sujet de qui j'avais lu et appris depuis des mois… »

« Déçue ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Pas du tout. Tu étais tout cela… » elle sourit malicieusement, « Et plein de morgue. »

Jack gloussa et l'attira plus près pour être joue contre joue. Il la fit tournoyer sur la piste de danse avec une habileté à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

« Vous êtes un très bon danseur, aussi, Colonel O'Neill. »

Il soutint son dos, et d'un mouvement dénotant la pratique, il l'inclina en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parallèle au sol. Sam rit alors qu'il la relevait, saisissant sa bouche dans un baiser tout-à-fait-trop-court.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu as déjà pratiqué… »

« Quoi… incliner ? Peut-être… » dit-il, haussant ses sourcils alors qu'il baissait ses yeux sur elle.

« Quand ? »

Il sourit, de son sourire typique 'tu-ne-souhaites-pas-savoir-à-quoi-je-pensais.' Le souvenir de la première fois qu'elle avait vu ce sourire éclata dans l'esprit de Sam. Après que Jack et Teal'c furent libérés de la boucle temporelle dans laquelle ils étaient piégés pendant plusieurs semaines. Daniel avait posé une question à Jack… à propos de l'opportunité de faire des choses sans regrets ou conséquences… il l'avait regardée avec ce même sourire.

« Jack O'Neill… »

« Quoi… ? »

Puis elle secoua la tête, décidant qu'elle ne voulait pas ou n'avait pas besoin de savoir. C'était il y a si longtemps… ce qui était important était le 'eux' d'ici et maintenant. Et c'était uniquement à cela qu'elle devait se concentrer… le _ici_ et le _maintenant_, car tout cela serait fini beaucoup trop tôt. Les heures avançaient à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Je t'aime en bleu, aussi… uniforme ou pas. »

Elle se recula et il la fit tournoyer, ramenant son dos contre sa poitrine, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux sur la robe de soirée bleue qu'elle avait choisie, pas-trop-décolletée et des lignes élégantes. Elle l'avait adorée dans la vitrine du magasin, et savourait les regards appréciateurs de Jack à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. A nouveau, il la fit tournoyer, et la ramena dans son étreinte.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et gémit alors que ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle.

« Je me sens comme Cendrillon, » dit-elle. « Et minuit approche rapidement. »

Sa prise sur elle changea, elle sentit la tension descendre dans tout son corps. Pas de colère, rien de ce genre… juste un moment brisé.

« Encore une danse, et puis nous partirons. »

Elle acquiesça et reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine pour la dernière chanson de la soirée.

ooooo

Jack gara la voiture de Sam dans son allée, derrière son pick-up, et éteignit le moteur. La voiture fut plongée dans l'obscurité, les lumières du tableau de bord éteintes. Tout était sombre, l'heure approchant rapidement de 2400.

Sam était assise silencieusement à côté de lui. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé durant les vingt dernières minutes, mais son étreinte sur sa main, reposant sur le siège entre eux, avait été ferme… presque désespérée. Il comprenait.

« Entre, » dit-il après quelques instants. « Prends un verre ou quelque chose avant de rentrer chez toi. »

Sam hocha seulement la tête et ouvrit sa portière. Ils arrivèrent ensemble au capot de la voiture, leurs mains se trouvèrent dans l'obscurité. Jack prit ses clés dans la poche de son jean et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit.

Dans la maison, il atteignit l'interrupteur, mais Sam leva une main pour l'arrêter. « Non, Jack. J'aime l'obscurité. »

Il ferma la porte et jeta ses clés sur la petite table à côté. Sans avoir à demander ce qu'elle voulait, il l'attira dans ses bras et l'étreignit. Il savait, parce qu'il en avait besoin lui-même. Elle prit une longue respiration tremblante qui sembla secouer tout son corps, et Jack aspira par son nez les parfums qu'il avait appris à associer à Sam Carter.

« Reste, Sam. »

Elle ne dit rien, mais ses bras se resserrèrent autour de lui et il sentit sa respiration s'arrêter.

« Seulement quelques heures de plus. »

Elle acquiesça contre son épaule. Toujours dans le noir, il prit sa main et la conduisit vers sa chambre. En silence, il enleva la veste de ses épaules et sentit ses mains sur ses bras… faisant la même chose. Il libéra ses pieds de ses baskets, et la maintint alors qu'elle enlevait les siens. Ses mains cherchèrent le bouton de son jean, et il serra étroitement sa mâchoire pour s'empêcher de gémir quand elle le descendit sur ses hanches. Le déshabillant de son t-shirt, et Sam dans son t-shirt et ses sous-vêtements, il la guida dans le noir vers le lit.

La lune entrait à travers ses volets ouverts, répandant une lumière argentée sur l'édredon froissé. Il le rejeta en arrière, et ensemble ils s'allongèrent, se faisant face. Sam le regarda, ses traits illuminés par la douce lumière de la lune, et il fut ému par ce qu'il vit là. Tout ce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait dit… tout ce qui pouvait être dit mais ne le serait pas jusqu'au bon moment… brillait dans ses yeux. Clair, brillant et pur.

Jack passa ses mains sur ses traits, savourant la douce chaleur de sa peau. Elle se lova contre lui, pressant son visage contre sa poitrine, et ils s'installèrent sur les oreillers pendant seulement quelques heures de plus ensemble avant que le monde ne retourne à la réalité.

ooooo

« Bonjour, Sam. »

Sam leva les yeux de son café et de ses œufs brouillés froids pour voir Daniel approcher sa table du mess. Elle sourit et déplaça son plateau pour qu'il ait la place pour poser le sien. Il s'assit, un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Pas faim ? » dit-il, remarquant son petit déjeuner en partie entamé.

Sam haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Qu'avez-vous là ? » Elle désigna le dossier qu'il avait posé sur la table.

« Oh, j'ai passé le week-end à examiner les gravures de la colonnade de P3X-439. Je pensais commencer finalement à faire quelques progrès, mais rien encore. Salut, Jack ! »

Une sensation de fourmillement parcourut sa peau et elle se redressa. Sam le sentit derrière elle juste avant qu'il ne tire une chaise et ne s'assoit à table. Son genou frôla sa cuisse alors qu'il s'installait, avec une unique tasse de café dans sa main. Elle lutta contre l'assaut violent de la sensation qui la balaya, ruant directement à ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous deux ? Vous avez renoncé au petit déjeuner ? »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Jack, et trouva son regard posé sur elle. Mais il détourna rapidement les yeux et les posa sur son petit déjeuner froid. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carter ? Le petit déjeuner est habituellement votre repas favori de la journée. »

'_Je l'aurais fait pour toi moi-même, si je l'avais pu.'_

Elle le vit dans ses yeux, et s'obligea à cacher l'émotion qui tourbillonnait dans sa poitrine. Le quitter ce matin avait été une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle avait jamais faites, venant très près en second au fait de ne pas avoir fait l'amour avec lui.

« Simplement pas faim ce matin, monsieur. »

« Dur week-end ? »

Elle sourit, et espéra qu'elle ne semblait pas trop niaise en le faisant. Mais si elle ne pouvait pas laisser sortir la vive émotion, elle pouvait montrer son bonheur.

« Non pas du tout, monsieur. J'ai eu un week-end merveilleux. »

« Oh ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Daniel.

« Je-hum », elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je suis allée au mariage d'une vieille amie à Denver. »

« Ca semble avoir été un bon moment, » dit-il la bouche pleine de gaufre.

Elle regarda à nouveau Jack. « Ca l'était. J'aurais pu y rester à jamais. »

« Et vous, Jack ? Qu'avez-vous fait tout le week-end ? » demanda Daniel. « J'ai appelé une ou deux fois, mais vous ne répondiez pas. »

Jack conserva son regard sur elle une courte seconde trop longtemps, et regarda Daniel de l'autre côté. « J'ai vu un vieil ami. »

« Oh. Ca semble bien aussi. Quelqu'un que je connais ? »

La chaleur brûlait tant les joues de Sam qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Daniel ne voit pas les flammes. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisées dans son giron et puisa dans tout son entraînement militaire pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen. Aucun autre choix. Elle lui avait juré qu'elle pouvait… qu'elle pourrait… et elle ne le laisserait pas tomber. Ne _les_ laisserait pas tomber.

Jack prit une gorgée de son café et saisit un morceau de toast de son plateau à elle, et mordit dedans. « Alors, à quoi travaillez-vous, Dannyboy… » demanda-t-il, esquivant la question. Puis il la regarda. « Confiture de fraises… »

Sa gorge fut soudain sèche, son cœur battant la chamade, mais elle conserva un visage neutre. « Vous aimez la confiture de fraises, n'est-ce pas, mon Colonel ? »

« J'_adore_ la confiture de fraises, Carter. »

Daniel se lança dans un autre long discours sur les gravures de P3X-439, et comment si sa théorie s'avérait juste, ils seraient peut-être un pas plus proche de la Cité Perdue. Si seulement il pouvait déchiffrer simplement quelques symboles supplémentaires. »

« C'est presque comme les mots-croisés. Si vous pouvez mettre un mot – à l'horizontal par exemple - cela vous donne des indices pour deux ou quatre en vertical. Même si vous ne connaissez pas les réponses, vous avancez. »

« Oh, eh bien… vous devriez être capable de le résoudre, Daniel. Je veux dire, même _moi_ je peux faire des mots-croisés. »

Sam essaya de contrôler son sourire quand elle le regarda. « Oh, vraiment ? »

Il s'adossa sur la chaise et afficha son air : 'quoi ?' « Oui, Carter. J'_aime_ les mots-croisés. »

Elle le sentit arriver… en un instant ils étaient revenus à leurs plaisanteries habituelles. Le supérieur et son second… amis… pas vraiment amants. C'était une perte, mais c'était bon de retrouver à nouveau son équilibre.

« D'accord, mon Colonel. Je vous parie 20$ que vous ne pouvez pas faire les mots-croisés du Post d'ici… disons… jeudi ? Non, je serai généreuse et vous donne jusqu'à vendredi. »

Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire sexy, un qui retournait toujours son estomac. « Bien. C'est d'accord, Carter. »

« Sans aide. »

« Bien. »

« Je le répète. Sans aide. »

Il tendit sa main, et elle la prit. La chaleur jaillit dans son bras alors qu'un unique doigt caressait l'intérieur de son poignet… à l'abri du regard de Daniel. « C'est d'accord, Major. »

« Nous verrons, monsieur. »

Fin

Ooooo

_Note__: qu'en pensez-vous ? Un petit commentaire ?_


End file.
